Black Magic
by navysave
Summary: Hermione goes to the new wizarding club 'Black Magic' where a surprise meeting with an old school friend leads to so much more. (Ominous summary makes it sound much more exciting than it is. Fluffy niceness where everyone gets the girl they want!)


**AN: This is just fluffy nonsense where everyone gets the girl they want. I've been reading a lot of Hermione/Minerva pairings recently and I'm loving it, so here's my lame attempt! ;) I may or may not continue this, for now though it's just a one-shot. Enjoy.**

Hermione Granger was stood near the bar in the new nightclub just off Diagon Alley, 'Black Magic' it was called. Despite the fact that it was a nightclub for wizarding folk, almost everyone was dressed like a muggle, including Hermione. She was wearing a tight, blood red dress that ended at her knees. It was sleeveless, showing off tanned and toned long arms. Her once bushy, chestnut coloured hair had tamed over the years and was brushing her shoulders in loose curls. Her make up was minimal, just mascara and a touch of eyeliner. She looked down at her feet and smiled. Her shoes had been her latest treat to herself. They were impossibly high platform court shoes in a matte black colour. Over the course of the night, many of her friends from the Ministry had asked 'how can you walk in those?' She smiled and replied 'practice' and didn't tell them about the cushioning charm which made her feel like she was wearing slippers. She grinned and took a sip of her drink, a warm, tingling feeling running down her spine. She was being watched, she knew it, she had felt eyes on her for a while yet somehow, she knew it wouldn't lead to any kind of danger. She looked around at her friends from the Ministry. She had been dragged out with them on a mandatory 'work do'. It's not that she minded going out, not at all, it's just when the drink got flowing, Hermione would find herself wanting to take someone home. That wouldn't bother her friends, not at all, but it would bother Hermione. The morning after she would always feel empty, hollow and guilty because nothing could ever come of the sex. Her heart belonged to another and it always would. She frowned slightly and swallowed the rest of her drink in one. Another problem was that no one would ever approach Hermione, not with her 'fame'. A few men used to try it on with her but that had stopped when the Daily Prophet outed her. She stepped closer to the bar, leaning on her elbows, smiling slightly when she felt someone slide close to her.  
"Can I get you a drink?" A voice sounded in her ear, breath tickling her neck. She turned her head slowly to face the owner of the voice and her smile grew. She first noticed the sparkling, emerald eyes. Then the high, almost sharp cheekbones, the soft, full lips. The elegant neck... The rest of her view was obstructed by material. That didn't stop Hermione looking though. A soft pink vest with bead detailing hung off slim, tanned shoulders, ghosted over the curve of this woman's chest and stopped at her hips. Her legs, which Hermione noticed seemed to go on forever, were clad in tight, black leather. Her shoes rivaled Hermione's. They were black, strappy wedges that were covered in shiny, silver spikes, and they put her at the same height as Hermione. Hermione's eyes came back up to meet an amused smile and she remembered that she hadn't answered this woman's question.  
"Of course." Hermione replied, smiling. The woman gestured to the bartender for the same again and turned back to Hermione.  
"You don't remember me, do you?" Hermione frowned slightly.  
"Should I?" Isla shrugged.  
"Ravenclaw, same year as you..." Hermione appeared to be thinking for a while and then grinned.  
"Isla McGilligan!" The two women chuckled and Isla nodded.  
"Though that isn't my real name." She said. "I had to change my name to keep my real identity a secret." She winked at Hermione.  
"Oh? And what is your real identity?" Hermione replied, leaning closer and letting her fingertips brush Isla's wrist.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Isla teased. The two women bantered back and forth, each of them forgetting the group they came in with, they spoke of the things they had been up to and reminisced about their school years. While they had never really hung around in the same group, they had spoken to each other in their school years and got on really well.  
"So are you still and Auror?" Hermione asked, sipping her drink and Isla shook her head.  
"Not anymore. I'm actually the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts." Isla grinned. "That's why I'm out tonight, celebrating me joining the ranks." Hermione's eyes widened.  
"The professor's are here?" Isla nodded.  
"Yeah, even Minerva." Hermione's heart stopped and a multitude of emotions flickered through her eyes at that. Minerva... The woman who had unknowingly stolen her heart. Isla didn't miss the look on Hermione's face when she mentioned Minerva. "I probably should've told you sooner but you can't blame me for wanting to keep you all to myself." Hermione smiled.  
"Are you flirting with me?" Isla just nodded. "So you're gay?" Isla nodded again.  
"My father believes that it runs in families and that I 'got it off my aunt'." Isla chuckled. "He doesn't like how similar my aunt and I are but I love it." She grinned with pride.  
"Who is your aunt?" Hermione asked, her innate curiosity coming out.  
"If I told you that, I'd reveal my secret identity." Isla teased.  
"So she's famous then?" Isla nodded.  
"Quite. As the brains of the trio, Hermione, I thought you'd have this all figured out by now. I mean, I look rather like my aunt..." Hermione frowned and looked intently at Isla... Emerald eyes, pronounced cheekbones, pale skin, ebony hair.  
"McGonagall." Hermione whispered and Isla grinned and nodded.  
"It's obvious now you know, isn't it?" Hermione was dumbstruck.  
"Your aunt... Is Minerva McGonagall?" Isla nodded and Hermione couldn't help the rush of elation that ran through her body and made itself evident on her face.  
"Would you like to come and say hello? They would love to see you." Hermione nodded and they both stepped away from the bar, Isla taking Hermione's hand in hers to lead her through the crowds.  
Hermione was behind Isla, so when they reached the professors of Hogwarts, no one knew Hermione was there.  
"Isla! Where have you been?" A voice rang out, it was familiar to Hermione yet she couldn't place it.  
"Talking to a certain someone..." Isla spoke before stepping to the left and revealing Hermione.  
"Hello professors." Hermione smiled as the professors all hugged her and said hello. All of them silently noticing that both Isla and Hermione were holding hands.  
"Where's Minerva?" Isla asked.  
"She's gone to the bar." Xiomara Hooch replied, leaning in close and lowering her voice so only Isla could hear her. "Have you been with Hermione all this time?" Isla nodded and Xiomara's lips pursed.  
"Why?" Isla asked, frowning. Xiomara stayed silent. "Why? What aren't you telling me?" Xiomara sighed.  
"Minerva won't like seeing you with her. She cares about Hermione-" Isla grinned, confusing Xiomara.  
"That's good news... I think Hermione likes her too." Xiomara frowned in confusion and Isla explained the look on Hermione's face when she mentioned Minerva. "C'mon Xio, when have I ever been wrong about anything like this?" Xiomara chuckled.  
"Right. So I assume you'll be playing cupid tonight?" Isla nodded and grinned, leaning in close to Xiomara so her breath brushed her ear.  
"I may need your help, if you'd be so kind." Xiomara allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she nodded slowly before inwardly chastising herself for reacting this way just because Isla was close to her. Isla, for her part, was loving the effect she had on the silver haired Quidditch coach. "I'm going to suggest that we all go back to my place and you are going to make sure Minerva agrees." Xiomara nodded again.  
"I'm almost certain she'll agree... She's quite drunk." Isla chuckled.  
"Good." She opened her mouth to speak again but a prod in her side got her attention and she spun around, seeing her aunt stood there with a lopsided grin on her face. 'Yep, definitely drunk', Isla thought.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Isla opened her mouth to speak but an arm wrapped around her waist and a body appeared at her side.  
"Hermione?" Minerva whispered, completely in disbelief.  
"Headmistress! I didn't recognise you!" Hermione stepped away from Isla and removed her arm from her waist, making Isla smirk. She allowed herself a moment to take in Minerva's appearance. First, Hermione noticed that Minerva hadn't seemed to age a single day since her days at Hogwarts, and that instead of the Scottish witch's usual severe bun, her ebony hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing a floor length, sleeveless black dress that had bright coloured flowers climbing up her dress from the bottom left, accentuating the subtle curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. Hermione was speechless.  
"You can thank her personal fashion designer." Xiomara joked, gesturing at Isla who was bowing and grinning. Neither woman noticed though, they were both staring at the other, unable to speak.  
"I found Hermione at the bar," Isla spoke, casually resting her hand on the small of Hermione's back, not missing the way sharp emerald eyes watched her every move. "And brought her to say hello."  
"You look lovely." Minerva said after clearing her throat quietly. Isla frowned.  
"It's too loud to talk properly in here... Should we go back to my place?" She asked, noticing Xiomara stepping forward, ready to convince Minerva.  
"Yes." Both Minerva and Hermione answered and Isla grinned.  
"I'll ask the others." Isla said before walking over to the rest of the group.

-PageBreak-

"So welcome to my humble abode!" Isla said, waving her arms to gesture around her spacious living room after the last of the group had floo'd in. The group was made up of Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Flitwick, Filius Flitwick, Xiomara Hooch, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger and Aurora Sinistra. The others that were out with them had decided to go home.  
"Humble?!" Aurora gasped. "It's huge!" Isla chuckled. "Forgive me but how can you afford this?!" Isla laughed out loud.  
"Being an Auror and a McGonagall has its perks, Aurora." Isla grinned. "Take a seat, Xio will you come with me please?" Isla asked and Xiomara nodded, following the retreating form of Isla through her house.  
"So am I going to get a private tour?" Xiomara asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Maybe later..." Isla answered off-handedly. "I need your help carrying these bottles and also..." Xiomara didn't hear the rest of Isla's words as the woman had bent over to look in a low cupboard. Xiomara gulped as her eyes blazed over curvy thighs and a- "Xio are you even listening?"  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah." Xiomara replied, looking at the floor. Isla had caught her staring, Xiomara knew that... What she didn't know, however, was the smile playing of Isla's lips.  
"So you'll be okay with that?" Xiomara nodded before she knew what she was saying yes to.  
"Wait what?" Isla laughed, handing Xiomara a few bottles of some unfamiliar alcohol.  
"Just back me up all night. Okay?" Xiomara nodded, smiling. "You look amazing tonight Xio." Isla spoke, her voice was low and sincere.  
"Thank you." Xiomara replied before grinning. "Not as good as you though." Isla blushed and left the room with Xiomara following her, both carrying alcohol. Isla smiled when she entered her living room. Pomona and Filius were sat next to each other on a two seater, Aurora and Poppy on another two seater, Minerva and Hermione were sat next to each other on a four seater and Isla sat down next to Hermione, placing the bottles on the coffee table, effectively stopping the conversation in the room.  
"What's that?" Poppy asked, picking up one of the bottles and reading the label.  
"McGilligan?" Aurora asked. She wasn't a professor when Isla was at Hogwarts so she didn't know of Isla's pseudonym. Isla chuckled as she felt a nudge in her ribs from Hermione.  
"That's Isla's fake identity." The room erupted into laughter and Isla looked around, noticing that everyone was drunk. Very drunk. She resisted the urge to rub her hands together with glee.  
"A fake identity?" Aurora asked, frowning in confusion and looking at Isla but it was Minerva who answered her.  
"We didn't want Isla to be treated any differently just because she was my niece." Aurora nodded.  
"But there were times when Isla should've had house points taken away from her but suspiciously didn't..." Pomona joked and Isla grinned.  
"That has more to do with my charm than it does my heritage." Isla replied, taking a sip of her drink. As they had been talking, the glasses had been filling themselves up and floating to everyone in the room.  
Rather soon, a bottle was empty and an idea popped into Isla's head. "We should play spin the bottle!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes!" Hermione agreed excitedly. Isla grinned and leaned forward to make sure the bottle really was empty before lying it on its side. She would've used magic to spin it but that would've lead to someone claiming it was 'biased'. Also, she wanted to stay leaning forward, she knew her top had ridden up slightly exposing the small of her back because she felt a soft hand cover her skin, rubbing up and down slightly. Isla focused on the heat that radiated from that spot over her body and turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder and looking at Xiomara with a wicked grin on her face. She slowly pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth and then turned back to the bottle on the table, spinning it. It landed on Poppy.  
"Truth or dare Pops?" Isla asked.  
"Uhhhh, truth." Poppy replied and Isla thought for a moment. It was hard to concentrate because Xiomara had just begun lightly raking her fingernails over her back.  
"Okay... Did you and Aberforth ever...?" Isla let her question trail off and ignored the guffaw that came from Minerva.  
"No! Never!" Poppy replied, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Isla laughed and gestured for Poppy to spin the bottle. It landed on Filius.  
"Truth please, Poppy." The Charms professor spoke, a slight slur to his words.  
"Was Pomona your first?" She asked, noting the light blush that crept up both Filius and Pomona's cheek. Filius nodded.  
"First and last." Their blushes increased at the chorus of 'awwww's. Filius quickly span the bottle which landed on Xiomara.  
"Hmm." She thought for a moment. "Dare." She answered, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. There was silence for a moment as Filius thought of a suitable dare for Xiomara.  
"I can't think of one." He spoke after some time and Isla summoned what looked to be a clear ball, rather reminiscent of the Rememberall. She threw it to Filius.  
"Shake it and it will come up with a dare." She offered. "It was a gift." She expanded at the confused faces. Filius shook it and then grinned.  
"Kiss the person to your right." A disembodied voice sounded from the ball. Xiomara's smile faltered slightly. Isla was to her right. Isla's aunt was sat next to them. Their colleagues were sat around them.  
"Xio..." Rose whispered, turning her body to the side slightly.  
"Just kiss her already Hooch!" Aurora joked.  
"It's obvious you both want to." Isla's head snapped to face who had just said that... Her aunt. Minerva shrugged and laughed. "I'm not stupid." Isla turned back to Xiomara.  
"Well, there we go... We both want to." Isla grinned and Xiomara immediately captured Isla's lips with her own, one hand still on Isla's back, the other coming up to cradle her cheek. Isla's hands found Xiomara's hips and the kiss deepened, a small moan left Isla's lips as Xiomara pulled away. There was a silent pause. "Wow." Isla muttered, her hands still on Xiomara's hips. "We have to do that again sometime... Maybe on the private tour." Xiomara grinned, blushed and nodded as Isla sat back close to her, a hand resting on her thigh. Xiomara leaned forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Minerva who quickly answered dare. Xiomara held her hand out for Filius to throw her the 'dare ball'.  
"Make your best sex noise." The ball spoke and Isla shook her head vehemently.  
"Nooooooo, I can't hear that again!" She said, laughing slightly at the embarrassed look on her drunk aunt's face.  
"Isla McGonagall! Shush!" Minerva chastised.  
"Now that's a story that begs to be told." Pomona said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Well." Isla started, standing up, all eyes were suddenly on her and she ignored Minerva's pleas for her to stop talking. "I, being the kind and lovely niece that I am, decided to visit my aunt at home. I didn't call ahead first as I had decided I would surprise her with a visit and take her out for a nice spot of lunch because it was quarter to one in the afternoon. When I floo'd in, I did not expect to see two naked women going at it on the living room floor!" Isla shook her head dramatically as the room erupted into laughter. "Since then, I've never just 'popped in'." She said, ducking the cushion that came flying at her head. "Minerva!" She gasped, laughing. "How childish."  
"I'll show you childish!" Minerva spoke, standing from her seat and pouncing at Isla. Everyone was laughing at their play fight, bar Hermione. She was in shock. She had never seen Minerva drunk, in muggle clothes, obviously laid back, relaxed... This wasn't Professor McGonagall or Headmistress McGonagall... This was Minerva. The woman. Hermione grinned as Minerva got Isla in a headlock and was mussing up the laughing woman's hair.  
"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Isla whined, she had stopped struggling and was just laughing. Minerva stepped away from Isla, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched. Isla stood back up to full height and pointed at her aunt menacingly. "I let you do that." Minerva scoffed. "If I wasn't wearing these shoes or these unbelievably uncomfortable trousers then I would have bested you." She said as though she was commenting on something as sure as the sky being blue. Minerva scoffed again and Isla waved her wand, changing her attire for a black vest top that was tight to her body and a pair of baggy, light denim jeans with rips in the front. She kicked her shoes off and was barefooted. She then waved her hand over Minerva, changing her dress for a white cotton tshirt and a pair of fitted, dark denim jeans that clung to shapely thighs and hips.  
"You're not going to brawl again, are you?" Pomona asked, sounding long-suffering but laughing. It was nice to see Minerva relaxed and playful like this.  
"Again?" Hermione asked, confused. Pomona nodded but it was Poppy who answered her.  
"Everything is a competition between them. They're more like sisters than aunt and niece." Hermione smiled and looked at the two women who were stood in front of each other, playfully daring the other to pounce. Isla rushed at Minerva, ducking and picking her aunt up by wrapping strong arms around her aunts slim waist. Isla and Minerva were laughing as Isla spun them round.  
"Isla! Put me down this instant!"  
"There was a time when it was Minerva whirling Isla round in the air." Filius spoke, a nostalgic tone to his voice. A loud thud and two 'oooft's caught everyone's attention. Isla and Minerva were on the floor in a crumpled heap, Minerva partially on top of Isla. Both women were laughing and making no attempt to get up. Xiomara stood and helped Minerva to her feet, then she held her hand out to Isla, who grabbed it but pulled Xiomara down to the floor, and on top of herself.  
"Oops." Isla said, though it was clear she had done it on purpose. "Fancy seeing you here." Xiomara quickly sat up, her knees either side of Isla's hips.  
"Naughty trick... There was me being nice, offering to help you and you pull a trick like this..." Xiomara joked, her fingertips trailing over Isla's hips as she spoke. Isla's eyes darkened and her hips bucked involuntarily. Xiomara stood. "I'm not going to help you." She said and Isla chuckled, pulling herself off the floor, both women returning to their seat. Isla picked up the dare ball and shook it, frowning slightly.  
"It wont change until the dare has been done." She said.  
"How about everyone does their 'best sex noise', that way it's not just Minerva and it will, hopefully, be less embarrassing." Aurora offered and everyone more or less agreed, the amount of alcohol they had consumed made Aurora's idea sound fabulous.  
"Can I go first to get it out of the way?" Filius asked and everyone nodded. Isla turned and hid her face in the crook of Xiomara's neck at the noise Filius made. She was trying not to laugh but... It was hilarious.  
"That reaffirmed my sexuality." Hermione deadpanned, grinning when she made Minerva spit her drink out laughing. She patted the Scottish witch's back, who, once she had stopped spluttering, thanked her.  
"I don't know how you straight girls do it." Isla spoke, Minerva, Hermione and Xiomara agreeing with her. "Right, who wants to go next?" She asked, a slur on her words.  
"I will..." Aurora spoke before moaning immediately. Isla's eyes widened and Aurora smiled bashfully when she was finished.  
"Damn Aurora. That has definitely reaffirmed my sexuality." Isla joked, sleazily winking at Aurora who just laughed with the rest of the room. Pomona and then Poppy followed. Hermione was next and Isla didn't miss the look on Minerva's face as Hermione moaned and panted. Minerva went next and Isla stuck her fingers in her ears, taking them out again when Xiomara confirmed it was safe. She just caught Hermione muttering something about a cold shower and grinned.  
"Okay, Min... Uh, put your fingers in your ears." Isla said before closing her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to do this... I usually save this for a few lucky, lucky women." The room chuckled and Isla went ahead and did her best sex noise. It sounded realistic to her own ears. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed slightly at the look on everyone's face.  
"Lucky indeed." Filius squeaked making everyone laugh. Xiomara went last and Isla almost dragged her to her bedroom and had her wicked way with her. Almost. Isla cleared her throat.  
"Well. That was... Enlightening." Isla joked. Filius and Pomona stood, getting everyone's attention.  
"We're going to call it a night, thanks for having us round Isla!" Pomona said before hugging Isla and both she and her husband floo'd home.  
"I think they're going home to-" Poppy started.  
"Don't! Don't say it! I do not need that image in my head." Aurora interrupted, making the women in the room laugh.  
"We should spread out a bit." Isla said, standing and tugging on Xiomara's hand to lead her to the two seater the Flitwick's had just vacated. The two women sat close together, the outside of their thighs touching. "Okay Min, spin." She giggled at the unintentional rhyme and Minerva leant forward, spinning the bottle. It landed on Isla. "Dare." Isla answered quickly and Minerva's eyes twinkled.  
"Remove your glamour charms." The room fell completely silent but Isla just smiled at her aunt. Isla slowly waved her wand over her face and body, removing the glamour charms and revealing an array of scars. There was one on her face that arched from under her ear, over her jaw and across her cheek. Xiomara gasped.  
"What happened?" The Quidditch coach asked, tentatively brushing her fingers over another curved scar on Isla's back.  
"Sectumsempra curse." Isla answered, shrugging slightly.  
"Why do you hide them?" Aurora asked, leaning forward in her seat.  
"I only hide them when I'm going out into the general public and it's to stop people staring or asking questions, or treating me differently. You'd be surprised at how many people think I'm a Death Eater because of this." She pointed at the scar on her face. "Scars aren't limited to just the bad guys." Isla joked.  
"Are they the only ones you have?" Hermione asked and Isla shook her head, standing up. She lifted her vest up to reveal more of the curved scars on her lower back and stomach.  
"I was lucky, really. Dolohov was not a talented duelist." She smiled and sat back down. "I also have these," Her fingertips brushed over two circular looking burn scars on her chest. "Stunners." She said. "Both at different times, both almost killed me. Whereas Minerva here can take four stunners to the chest and live through it like it never happened." Minerva just smiled and mocked an exaggerated bow.  
"I think it's good that you're not ashamed of your scars, Isla." Poppy said, smiling. Isla shrugged.  
"They remind me that I survived a war and years of being an Auror." Isla shook her head as if to rid herself of the conversation. "This is way too depressing." She joked before leaning forward and spinning the bottle, it landed on Hermione.  
"Dare." Hermione said and Isla smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes.  
"I dare you to tell your secret crush that they're you're secret crush." Hermione's eyes widened momentarily in shock.  
"I don't have a secret crush..." She tried to convince Isla.  
"Where's your Gryfindoor bravery?" Isla teased.  
"Isla don't force her." Minerva warned. She didn't want to hear Hermione telling someone else her feelings for them, it would break her heart.  
"I'm not forcing her! I'm just reminding her that she was placed in Gryfindoor for a reason..." Hermione drained the rest of her drink.  
"I'm drunk enough to think this is a good idea." Hermione said and Isla grinned, clapping her hands in glee. Hermione slowly turned to face Minerva. "Minerva, you... I really like you." She whispered and Minerva was completely shocked. She did not see that coming. They all sat in silence for a while.  
"Use your words, Min." Isla joked to break the tension and to urge Minerva to focus on Hermione, who was looking unsure and nervous.  
"I really like you too." Minerva replied, taking Hermione's hands in hers. "A lot." Hermione grinned, rubbing her thumbs across Minerva's knuckles.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Isla squealed, clapping her hands. "Celebratory shots." She said, waving her wand and six shot glasses appeared on the table.  
"As much as I'd love to, I really have to get going." Poppy said, stifling a yawn.  
"Me too. I'm not as young as you, Isla. I can't keep this up all night." Aurora joked and Isla grinned, bidding the women a goodbye as they floo'd home. It was just Xiomara, Hermione, Minerva and Isla left.  
"All the more shots for me." Isla joked and they all picked up a shot glass filled with a scary neon liquid. They clinked their glasses together and swallowed the liquid.  
"Oh Merlin, that is awful." Minerva pulled a face at her now empty glass. Isla grinned and shrugged, swallowing another glass.  
"I am going to give Xio the grand tour..." Isla spoke, looking intently at Minerva. "It's late and you two are drunk so I suggest you stay here. There are plenty of guest rooms, Hermione. Minerva usually stays in the biggest one but I'm sure she'll share." Isla winked at the two women. "Also... Um, I'd choose the room furthest from mine..." She grinned and pulled Xiomara from the seat and out of the room. The last thing Hermione and Minerva heard was 'I'll show you my bedroom first.' Minerva and Hermione chuckled and then turned to face each other.  
"So..." Hermione started, the rest of her sentence was cut short when Minerva's soft lips brushed across her own. Hermione didn't respond for a split second, then Minerva felt full lips moving against her own and moaned slightly. The kiss deepened after that, both women fighting for dominance until oxygen became a necessity and they both pulled away, panting.  
"Come with me." Minerva said, standing and taking Hermione's hand, leading them toward a bedroom.

-PageBreak-

Hermione groaned. Her head was pounding. 'What happened last night?' She thought to herself before burrowing her head into her pillow. Only it wasn't her pillow. It was the crook of someone's neck. She realised there was an arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Her own hand was resting one someone's ribs, dangerously close to a perky breast. Her legs were tangled with this unknown womans. They were both equally naked. Hermione slowly lifted her head and smiled at who she saw. Minerva McGonagall had never looked so peaceful, so angelic and beautiful as she did at this moment, asleep. Her hair flowed around her on the pillow and a soft smile played on her lips. Hermione's head pounded again and she decided she should find a Pain-Away potion.  
She slowly removed herself from Minerva's arms and pulled Minerva's white tshirt over her head and then began the search for her wand, or underwear, whichever she came across first. It just so happened to be her wand and she transfigured her dress into a pair of baggy, red pyjama bottoms. She pulled them over her legs and padded down the hall and to where she assumed the kitchen was. She pushed open a door and stepped into a room, which was the kitchen. She smiled and saw Isla stood at the counter, laughing at something Xiomara had said. Xiomara was wearing a fluffy, white dressing gown and Isla was wearing a large, button down shirt that Hermione noted was the one Xiomara was wearing the previous night.  
"Good morning, Hermione." Xiomara smiled. She looked happier and more relaxed than she ever had, Hermione noted.  
"I believe it's more like afternoon." Hermione responded. "Do you have a Pain-Away by any chance, Isla?" Isla nodded and rushed over to a cupboard, pulling out two blue bottles and passing them to Hermione.  
"Bona-fide hangover cure potion. Something I've been working on lately. Don't worry, they work." She smiled. "Will you wake up sleeping beauty and tell her there will be food on the table in about ten minutes." Hermione nodded and left the room, padding upstairs to find Minerva sat up, head in her hands.  
"Hey you." Hermione spoke, her voice low and soft. "I brought you Isla's 'hangover cure'. She assures me it works." Minerva's relief was evident and Hermione handed her the bottle, which she promptly emptied into her mouth.  
"I thought you'd left." Minerva whispered and Hermione shook her head quickly.  
"No. Never. I wouldn't do that to you." Minerva smiled, then grinned as Hermione's stomach rumbled. "That reminds me, Isla told me to tell you that food will be ready soon." Minerva grinned, leaned forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's. "I meant what I said last night... I really, really like you." Hermione said as she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes darkening when she realized the cover around Minerva had fallen into her lap... Minerva had no idea what Hermione was staring at until she looked down and saw her state of undress. She grinned and cleared her throat lightly, getting Hermione's attention. Hermione blushed and apologized.  
"You don't need to apologise, Hermione. You're allowed to look." Minerva said before sliding out of bed.  
"Oh." Hermione muttered before her mind went blank. Minerva was stood in front of her, completely naked, a feral grin on her face. "You're beautiful." A knock at the door interrupted their moment.  
"Isla sent me to get you two, food's ready." Xiomara's voice sounded from behind the door.  
"Be there in a moment." Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off Minerva. They heard Xiomara's footsteps walk away from their door and back downstairs.  
"You're wearing my tshirt." Minerva stated, hands on her hips. Hermione couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside her. "What?" Minerva asked, an eyebrow raising.  
"It's just, that's your Professor McGonagall look... I never thought I'd get to see it naked." Minerva chuckled and summoned a towel from the en-suite, transfiguring it into a pair of flannel shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a tshirt. She quickly pulled the tshirt over her head and the shorts over her legs and left with Hermione to go and eat.  
"Oh look who decided to join us." Isla teased, Xiomara was already sat at the table and Isla was stood near the counter.  
"Merlin, couldn't you put some trousers on?" Minerva said, sitting down at the table and grabbing a piece of toast. Isla grinned.  
"I have underwear on." She replied, sitting down at the table, next to Xiomara. The four women ate in silence for a while.  
"So... Good sleep?" Xiomara asked, smirking into her coffee mug. Hermione and Minerva blushed at their memories of the night.  
"Best sleep I've ever had." Hermione replied. "And you?" Both Isla and Xiomara nodded, smiling widely.  
"Oh yeah. Superb." Isla answered, and they chuckled and smiled knowingly at each other.  
"Oh Merlin you aren't talking about actual sleep, are you?" Minerva asked, the penny dropping. Laughter erupted at the table.  
"Minerva McGonagall, get your mind out of the gutter." Xiomara teased. Minerva pointed at her and then Isla.  
"So you two..." Her sentence trailed off as Isla nodded. A dark brow arched and her pointing finger went back to Xiomara. "I think we should talk." Xiomara audibly gulped.  
"Minerva." Isla warned, her hand finding Xiomara's thigh and squeezing gently. "I'm a grown woman. We both are."  
"I just want to make sure she has good intentions." Isla rolled her eyes at Minerva's joking tone.  
"You're not funny, you know." Isla said, turning to Xiomara. "Playing a nasty trick like that on Xio," she turned back to Minerva. "She thought you were being serious!" Isla laughed. "Cute." Xiomara blushed and mumbled something about being too old to be cute. "You're not old!" Isla chastised.  
"I'm older than you." Xiomara replied quickly, making Isla smile.  
"Does being a cougar bother you?" Xiomara spluttered on her coffee and Hermione and Minerva laughed.  
"I don't know why you're laughing. You're even more of a 'cougar' than I!" Xiomara spoke, pointing at Minerva.  
"All I heard then was 'you're much older than I'. If Isla didn't like you so much I would hex you into next year." Minerva retorted, mirth dancing in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips. Hermione sat back and listened to the easy banter between the women at the table.  
"You're quiet, Hermione." Isla said. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased, winking sleazily.  
"She did last night." Minerva and Xiomara guffawed at Hermione's quick reply and Isla exaggerated a look of mock disgust.  
"I should not have asked." Isla said, shaking her head slowly, but smiling. "Oh Merlin, I just got a flashback of Filius' sex noise." Xiomara dramatically dropped her toast on her plate.  
"Well I'm no longer hungry." Isla laughed and took the toast from Xiomara's plate, finishing it in a few bites. "I was joking!" Isla laughed harder.  
"As the muggles say, 'you snooze, you lose'." Isla grinned and then placed a chaste kiss on Xiomara's lips. "Loser." Isla stood, waved her wand and cleared the table.  
"Did you end up getting a full tour last night, Xiomara?" Hermione asked, sipping her coffee.  
"Of the house or...?" Xiomara replied, dodging a swat to her arm from Isla. "No, I didn't."  
"Well, how about we all get dressed and I'll give you all a tour of the house and grounds." The women agreed and Hermione finished the rest of her coffee. "Oh, and if you need something to wear Hermione, there's clothes in the wardrobe. Min will show you." Isla spoke before taking Xiomara's hand and leading her upstairs.

-PageBreak-

Hermione was sat in the kitchen with Minerva, both women were showered and dressed, waiting for Xiomara and Isla. Minerva was wearing a pair of light denim, fitted jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. Hermione was wearing a pair of baggy, light denim jeans that were ripped down the front and a deep purple tshirt, not something she would usually choose but, as Minerva kept telling her, they suited her. The conversation between the two had flowed easily.  
"This sounds ridiculously childish, Hermione, but are you my girlfriend?" Minerva rushed out, hiding her face in her hands. Hermione grinned.  
"I hope so." She replied.  
"That was easier than I thought it would be." Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd ruin this by saying anything." Hermione shook her head.  
"How can us being in an official relationship ruin anything?" She asked before she had really thought it through.  
"I'm a lot older than you, Hermione. A lot of people will have a lot to say and I don't want you to be the butt of anyone's joke-" Her words were stopped by Hermione capturing her lips.  
"I'm your girlfriend, your partner, whatever you want to call me. I'm yours. I don't care what anyone thinks about that." Minerva grinned. "Merlin, how long does it take them two to get ready?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. Before Minerva could reply, the two women in question walked through the door.  
"Sorry." Xiomara started. "We thought showering together would save time..."  
"Xio! Merlin's beard! Do you ever consult your brain before you speak?" Isla mock chastised, smiling. "Right, so, I was thinking we'd tour the grounds first while the weather is nice."  
"Um, where exactly are we?" Hermione asked. For the life of her, she had no idea where she was. Isla chuckled.  
"Thistle Manor in Caithness, Scotland." Isla recited. "It's one of two McGonagall Manor's in Caithness. There are three other Manor's in different parts of Scotland, we didn't branch very far." She joked. "Minerva and I have the ones in Caithness, my father has the Manor in the outskirts of Halkirk, uncle Malcom has the one in Inverness and his son, Jasper, has the one in Tighnabruaich."  
"You sounded so Scottish when you said that." Xiomara remarked and Isla grinned.  
"So I should sound Scottish, I am a Scot, born and bred." She spoke in a heavy Scottish accent.  
"Aye, you can take the McGonagall from Scotland but you cannae take Scotland from the McGonagall." Minerva joined in, accent and all.  
"They didna ken we could spaek like this!" Isla said, her accent getting thicker.  
"Aye they didna ken at all. Dinna fash yersel ladies!" Minerva said, turning to an amused and slightly bewildered Hermione and Xiomara. "We'll stop now." She said, her voice back to usual.  
"Yeah, got slightly carried away there..." Isla joked, her voice losing any trace of a Scottish accent.  
"It's amazing how you can dip between accents so easily." Hermione spoke, smiling.  
"The amount of times I've had to repeat myself because someone can't understand me..." Isla said, shaking her head. "I decided I'd have to become less Scottish."  
"I know! You'd think we were speaking a whole new language!" Minerva agreed.  
"Well... You kind of were, I had no idea what you two were talking about. And then you said something about flashing and I was totally confused." Xiomara said, confusion evident on her face and both Minerva and Isla laughed.  
"I said 'dinna fash yersel'. It means 'don't worry'." Minerva clarified.  
"Ohhhhh." Xiomara drawled. Isla laughed and took Xiomara's hand in her own.  
"You ready to go?" The silver-haired Quidditch coach nodded and smiled and the women left to tour the grounds.

-PageBreak-

"I can officially say that I am jealous of your house, Isla." Hermione said, flopping down on a sofa next to Minerva. They had toured the grounds, which had taken close to three hours. The weather was pleasant and the conversation flowed easily between the four women. Hermione felt comfortable here and she knew that Isla was trying hard to make sure she was feeling comfortable. They had then toured the house, which had taken a little over an hour. They were now sat in the den on comfortable sofas in front of a roaring fire. The weather had taken a surprising turn for the worse. Well, it surprised Xiomara and Hermione but Minerva and Isla assured them it was quite normal.  
"Wait 'til you see Min's." Isla replied, waving her wand so a pot of tea and four mugs appeared on the table.  
"It's not that big." Minerva dismissed and Hermione looked at Isla, who shook her head and mouthed 'it's huge.' Hermione grinned. "I heard that, Isla."  
"How on Earth did you hear that?!" Hermione asked, momentarily forgetting the Scottish witch was an Animagus. "Oh, because of your Animagus?" Minerva nodded and Isla pulled a face, making Hermione giggle.  
"Isla's just jealous because her Animagus scares the living daylights out of people." Isla rolled her eyes.  
"There's nothing scary about it."  
"What's your Animagus?" Xiomara asked and Isla smiled before changing into a Scottish wildcat. A pretty large, ferocious looking one that had scars where Isla's human body had scars. Isla butted her head into Xiomara's hand and nuzzled her until she scratched behind her ears. She padded onto Xiomara's lap, careful that her claws didn't hurt the woman. Then, she changed back into her human form, still on Xiomara's lap.  
"Impressive." Hermione spoke, nodding in appreciation. "I'll never forget when I first saw Minerva change."  
"Did she jump off a table and morph mid-jump?" Isla asked and Hermione nodded, frowning in confusion. 'How did she know that?' "She does it every year to every class."  
"So she was showing off?" Hermione asked, teasing. Isla nodded quickly.  
"Oh yes. Whereas I will be morphing mid-jump to scare the children into behaving." Isla joked, making the three other women in the room laugh. At this point, she was snuggled into Xiomara's side. "Speaking of jobs, what is it that you do at the Ministry, Hermione?"  
"Oh, I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione answered, shrugging lightly.  
"She changes laws that are biased in favour of pure-bloods. She's single-handedly changing the wizarding world." Minerva stated, deadly serious and Hermione blushed, shaking her head.  
"I wouldn't say single handedly, and I wouldn't say we were really changing-" She started but Isla interrupted her.  
"By changing these old laws, you're starting us on the long road to equality Hermione. You're allowed to be proud about that." Isla said, smiling. "Plus, I bet it's riled up some of the pure-bloods." She grinned wickedly and Hermione chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
"Now it's mostly all been set in motion, the job has lost it's challenge." Hermione frowned slightly. "I mean, there's not really anywhere I can't go within the Ministry but... I feel I've exhausted every avenue there." Xiomara's stomach grumbled loudly, making the three women in the room laugh.  
"Hold that thought, Hermione. The beast needs feeding." Isla joked, pointing at Xiomara and standing up slowly. "C'mon Min, you can help me." Minerva groaned long-sufferingly and reluctantly stood up, following Isla to the kitchen.  
Isla waved her wand, casting a silencing charm around them.  
"What are you-"  
"I have an idea." Isla interrupted. "Hermione's bored at the Ministry, and who can blame her? You are also down one Transfiguration professor..." Isla looked expectantly at her aunt, waiting for her to understand what she was hinting. Minerva began to shake her head. "What did she get in her N.E.W.T.s? As good, if not better than you, right?" Minerva nodded dumbly watching Isla as she prepared some sandwiches. "So, what's the problem?"  
"It's like asking her to move in with me!" Minerva exclaimed, waving her arms wildly. Isla snorted.  
"It's nothing of the sort." There was a pause. "And even if it was, would that be a bad thing?"  
"No." Minerva answered quickly with a dreamy look on her face. "I... She'll say no." Isla frowned and stopped her ministrations buttering bread.  
"Why would she say no?" Minerva didn't answer. "You're looking too far into this. It's just a job offer." Isla grinned. "Having her live in the same building as you for nine months out of the year... Well that's just a happy bonus." Minerva idly picked up a chunk of cheese Isla was cutting up and putting onto the sandwiches and popped it into her mouth. "So will you offer her the job?" Minerva nodded slowly and Isla smiled at her, cutting the last sandwich and putting it on a plate, handing two plates to Minerva. She quickly rid the room of the silencing charm and they both returned back to the den. Isla passed Xiomara a sandwich, who grinned in reply and immediately started to eat.  
"Did you make this, Isla?" Hermione asked and Isla nodded.  
"It's nothing fancy, just cheese-" Hermione began to laugh.  
"No, I mean... It was kind of a segue into asking about house elves..." Isla nodded slowly, remembering Hermione's stance on house elves from their school days.  
"I do have house elves, but they're not what you think they are. They're paid, they wear clothes and I don't overwork them. They have their own quarters where they live and I assure you, they're very happy." Isla smiled at Hermione. "The McGonagall's aren't like the Malfoy's. We treat our elves with respect, they're not slaves."  
"Ceana gets really unhappy when Isla does things for herself." Minerva spoke. "She's been with the family since I was born." Isla nodded.  
"She locked me out of the kitchen once because I wouldn't let her make my meals. We've reached a compromise where she makes the evening meal every night." Isla shook her head and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.  
"Speaking of elves, how is S.P.E.W going Hermione?" Xiomara asked and Hermione smiled widely.  
"Very well, actually. I've found that there are more families, like the McGonagall's, who treat their elves well. We've just been working on bringing in new laws for badly treated elves."  
"I bet people can't believe how far you've come with that." Isla said, silently referring to all the students who shunned Hermione's idea.  
"It wouldn't have gone very far at all without the very generous and very anonymous donation I received." Hermione said. "I wish I knew who it was, I have so much to thank them for." Isla's eyes flicked to Minerva who was staring intently at her plate, it was the same look she had when she didn't want to get caught.  
"Just how generous was this grant?" Isla asked and Hermione shook her head in astonishment, even after all these years it surprised her.  
"Five thousand galleons!" Isla choked on her sandwich and Xiomara slapped her on the back until her breathing evened out.  
"Where in the name of Merlin's purple under robes did you get that money?!" Isla asked, she wasn't looking at Hermione, she was looking at Minerva. Hermione frowned.  
"It was nothing." Minerva rushed out quickly, waving her hand in dismissal.  
"It was you..." Hermione whispered. "You donated that money..." Isla stood and took Xiomara's hand, quickly leading her out of the room. However, they stopped at the closed door and Isla shamelessly pressed her ear against it. Xiomara shook her head and tugged at Isla's tshirt.  
"I think I'd like another tour of your bedroom..." Xiomara whispered and immediately, Isla was away from the door and on the way to her bedroom, Xiomara in tow.  
Back in the den, Hermione was staring at Minerva who was staring at her lap.  
"Minerva..." Hermione was at an utter loss for words. "I can't even begin to explain what that money did... I... You made it possible for me to change so many poor elves lives and you've gone all these years without thanks!" Minerva didn't reply, but she did look up to meet Hermione's eyes. "Thank you, Minerva." Hermione breathed, slowly leaning closer to Minerva, her hand coming up to graze the older woman's cheek. "Thank you so much." Minerva's heart was pounding, like it did every time the younger woman was near. Then Hermione's lips covered hers and she felt like she was flying. This beautiful, young, amazing woman who she wanted, wanted her back.  
"You're welcome, Hermione." Minerva rasped as the kiss ended and Hermione frowned slightly.  
"I can pay you back-" Minerva shook her head.  
"I've been a professor at Hogwarts for longer than I care to remember, I got paid handsomely for my efforts in three wars and there's also the inheritance I got off my parents... I don't need the money back, Hermione." Hermione was silent for a minute and then grinned.  
"People will say I'm a gold digger." Minerva threw her head back and laughed, the sound was glorious to Hermione's ears.  
"Perhaps." Minerva leaned back into the sofa and held out her arms for Hermione to join her, which she did; eagerly. "I have a proposition for you."  
"That sounds ominous." Hermione teased and Minerva smiled, fairly content with Hermione lying in her arms.  
"Well, at Hogwarts, we're down a Transfiguration professor. The few that have applied are barely qualified... However, Isla raised the possibility of you filling that role, if you'd like." Hermione was stunned.  
"I hardly think I'm qualified-" Minerva shook her head.  
"nonsense, Hermione. You got the same grade as I did when I took my N.E. , and I think I was a fairly adept professor." Minerva joked and Hermione smiled.  
"I'd love to."  
"Really?" Hermione nodded and pecked Minerva's cheek.  
"Really."


End file.
